


gorgeous, just like you

by hufflebee



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Post 2x08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 02:51:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9858758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hufflebee/pseuds/hufflebee
Summary: post 2x08 - Magnus shows Alec his warlock mark in private.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i just really wanted this moment between them so i decided to write it for myself, i hope you enjoy!  
> tumblr: hufflebee

With everyone gone and the loft cleaned up, Magnus collapsed onto the couch next to Alec, who immediately wrapped an arm around him.

“You okay?” Alec asked.

“Just tired, darling, you?”

Alec pressed a soft kiss to Magnus’ hair and squeezed him closer.

“Yeah, I’m okay,” Alec whispered, shifting slightly so that he was facing Magnus. He did look tired, more tired than Alec has ever seen him.

“Thank you-” Alec pressed a kiss to Magnus’s forehead- “for the party-” another to his cheek- “for putting up with my mother-” another to his other cheek- “for saving me-” and finally, to his lips- “for taking care of everyone.”

Magnus watched him with soft wonder, like he couldn’t believe Alec was real. It still stunned Alec, how someone as powerful, beautiful and strong as Magnus could see him as something to be in awe of.

“Anything for you, Alexander,” Magnus says softly, bringing a hand to Alec’s face, his touch gentle and warm, and Alec finds himself leaning into it without thinking.

“And I’m sorry about Max, I’ll talk to him after the ceremony,” Alec says.

“Nothing to apologize for, Alexander, children are impressionable and after spending all that time in Idris, I can’t say I’m surprised.”

“I know it’s not his fault, but still. I don’t want him to think it’s okay to talk to you, or any Downworlder, like that,” Alec insists. “But, thank you for being so good with him and for showing him your mark, you didn’t have to and I can’t imagine that was easy for you.”

He’s looking into Magnus’ eyes now, the eyes he’s falling in love with more and more each day, but his thoughts keep going back to the vibrant cat eyes. Magnus smiles, but remains quiet and it only takes a few moments before Alec can’t keep his question to himself.

“How come you never showed them to me before?”

Magnus is clearly taken aback by Alec’s question and Alec starts apologizing immediately, but he barely gets a word in before Magnus speaks.

“It’s okay, it’s a valid question,” Magnus says as he places his hands into his lap and drops his eyes to them.

“It took decades, but I have learned to accept who I am, warlock mark and all. But I’ve scared people off with it before and most Shadowhunters find it repulsing, so I keep my eyes glamoured. You never asked about them and I was- _I am_ \- worried about what you’ll think of them.“

Alec is struck dumb for a moment before Magnus’ words register in his mind.

“Magnus, hey, look at me,” Alec says, moving closer to Magnus and placing his hands on either side of Magnus’ face. Magnus looks up at him, his expression open and vulnerable.

“Look at me,” Alec repeats and after a second, Magnus realizes what exactly Alec is asking. He blinks and then there is a pair of shining, golden eyes watching Alec, whose breath catches and he swears his heart skips a beat.

“Beautiful,” he breathes out and Magnus’ lips form the smallest smile.

“Yeah?”

“Yes, they’re gorgeous,” Alec says. “Just like you.”

Magnus leans in and kisses him, and Alec gets lost in the heat of the kiss, feeling it throughout his entire body. When they break apart, Alec is met with the same expression of want and awe Magnus always has after kisses like this one, only now, the eyes looking back at him are cat like and golden, shining in the soft light of the room.

“And they’re really, really hot,” he blurts out before he can think it through, but the embarrassment doesn’t even have time to reach his mind before Magnus grins and kisses him again.


End file.
